


New Maid

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [105]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Dominance, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, force kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie's been a little stressed, their little spiderling has been growing and is away deciding if Xe wants to go to Xavier's school for Xir schooling...Peter is probably having his own little private pity session, worrying about their baby 'leaving the nest' even if only for a few nightsAnd Jarvis offers Michael some assistance in stress relief, but he does have to get caught up with the forgotten cleaning...A scene ensues.





	New Maid

Michael was grinning so proudly at his nails, “Parker is very good at nails, if you don't mind my saying, sir.”

“Yeah Xe is, look at them, they're adorable.” He smiled at the acrylics over laying his natural nails, he wouldn't be able to keep them for work so they found a middle ground and used the acrylics over top to enjoy Parker's nail art. “Hey, J. How's the visit going?”

“Professor Xavier is very interested in Parker joining the school. Even mentioning a lot of different curriculum Xe can participate in when the work becomes too easy for Xir.”

“We still don't really like the boarding school aspect of it... Wanna see my little spiderling.”

“Sir, they are within the state, you could be there in a few hours time, even driving. And Professor Xavier has assured the campus is open and welcome to families.”

“Still, it's Xir decision... And I am setting up weekend trips home if Xe does decide to go...”

“Forgive me, sir, but you are the parent, you have all final say in matters pertaining to your child.”

“You forget, Jarvis. I've got a history where that didn't turn out so well. Xe has a say in Xir own future. If Xe chooses to leave our little nest, that is Xir choice, I just hope... Xe visits and knows this is still home.”

“Speak of the devil, sir, Xe is calling.”

“Put my baby through!”

“Daddy, is Papa home yet?”

“Wait, Peter's on the way back?”

“Yeah, I- I decided to stay for the night. Wanna see the school working for a couple days, he didn't call and tell you?”

“Honestly baby, he's probably crying into a tub of cookie dough ice cream... Worried about his baby spiderling.”

Michael smiled at the groaning laugh, “I'm fine Daddy, the work here looks really interesting. Wanna check out the classes for a few days. Oh they have a violin teacher here too! She loves my playing!”

“So, they sweet talked you into staying.”

“Daddy... they- they're nice here. They've mixed up things a few times but they're nice. Kinda hard to remember so many kids after all.”

“Yeah, it can be difficult. So, are you coming home by the weekend?”

“Yep, staying tonight and tomorrow. I can get a cab back if I need to. Or, you know, Jarvis can pick me up if he wants. I'm planning on leaving Friday night. Don't wanna miss game night with Papa!”

“I'll tell Papa, you leaving after classes or-”

“I wanna chat with some people before I leave. They're really nice!”

“Let us know when you're ready to come home, I'm sure Peter would love to pick you up.”

“But- he's got patrol.”

“Baby you trump patrol... even if he just takes a break to get you home and snuggle the hell outa you he'd pick you up.”

“Oh, okay,” Parker's voice pulled away from the phone, “I gotta go Daddy, they've got a physics lecture. Don't wanna miss it!”

“Okay, baby, have fun with your new friends.”

“Uh huh, I'll call before bedtime.”

“Love you little bat.”

“Love you and make sure Papa knows I love him too.”

“I will, bye.”

“Talk later,” Parker's end disconnected with a click.

Michael took a deep breathe before sighing, blinking at Jarvis exiting their bedroom to smile at him, “They grow up so fast, don't they?”

“Yes, they do, sir. Might I suggest some stress relief?”

Michael smirked, “Sounds fun, but... Kinda wanna- What am I doing, I've got things to do- We've missed out on cleaning and dusting for... hell it's been weeks since I've been able to do anything around here.”

Jarvis smirked and crooked his finger at him, making Michael smiled and walk towards him, “Would, would the- would you like to initiate 'maid' protocol, sir?”

Michael blinked, “You have a 'maid' protocol?”

“I believe you may enjoy it, though it does have a few aspects we might be able to do without.”

“What's the full protocol?”

“That depends on which version you would like, sir.”

“Oh, do I need to change?”

“Only if you wish, sir, though access will be much easier if you did.”

“Jarvis, you are in charge of this scene, as long as I get the cleaning done at some point, you're holding the reigns.”

“Ah, come with me, you're not in proper uniform for your duties.”

Michael liked his lips as he followed Jarvis to the closet. “Forgive me, sir, I wasn't supplied a uniform.”

Jarvis smirked as he pulled an outfit from the rack and handed it to him, “Undress,” Michael was grinning as he pulled off his pants, gasping as Jarvis knelt, “Stay soft, or else you will be more uncomfortable than you already will be.”

Michael whimpered when Jarvis locked his thickening cock in the cage, “Fuck.”

“Color, sir?”

“Green, J, told you, you're in charge.”

“Good, now, the bathroom is over there, clean yourself thoroughly before dressing and getting to work, you'll find your supplies in the kitchen.”

Michael licked his lips once he was finished and saw his bit on the counter next to the bucket and rags and broom, “If I have any questions, sir?” Michael's eyes lit up when Jarvis visibly shuddered.

“Figure it out, I hear your good at your job.”

Michael smiled as he grabbed the duster first, grinning as he levitated to dust the corners of the room, 'accidentally' keeping himself so Jarvis essentially had a permanent upskirt view of his twitching naked hole hidden under the fluffy skirt. He started humming to himself as he finally brushed the cobwebs before drifting down, gasping when Jarvis caught him around the waist and threw him over the counter, “Fucking cock tease.” Michael's eyes were unfocused at how hard and fast Jarvis fucked him, panting and drooling around the bit, “Fucking,” Jarvis groaned as he came in him, “Now, clean up your mess.”

Michael was left shaking, fuck, he wasn't going to get off through this whole thing... he clenched hard enough to feel Jarvis dripping down his thighs as he got his work heels back under him stably before he calmed himself before attempting to go back to work.

Fuck, Jarvis had aim... Michael gasped when he crossed Jarvis' path again, he'd been cleaning the coffee table, suddenly a hand shot out to grab the belt around his waist and pulled him back, impaling him suddenly and completely on the erection he's missed jutting out of Jarvis' pants, “Such a messy little cock tease you are, dripping all over the place...” Michael just panted, eyes wide as Jarvis just bounced him on his cock. Fuck, he couldn't come, he couldn't- he whimpered and shook as Jarvis filled him just as quickly as the first time. “Now, back to cleaning up your mess.”

Michael mumbled behind the bit, not understanding the mess he was talking about as he stumbled when he was shoved off, then he blinked down and blushed. Jarvis, he's been dripping Jarvis everywhere. He dropped his head, whimpering as he pressed his knees together to try to keep clenching hard enough to keep it in as he shuffled for the bucket and rags. There was no mop, just rags and the broom. He shook his head clear of the lingering want to come as he filled the bucket and carefully carried it to the corner to start cleaning the floors. His ankles were annoyed at him for kneeling on the floor with his feet tucked that way to keep them on the floor but he wasn't complaining about it. His hair was grabbed, he whined and sat up on his knees, gasping and grabbing the hand in his hair when Jarvis slammed into him again, “Such a fucking filthy cock tease. Just- pouring it everywhere, bending over like the cock slut you are. Smearing it all over your knees,” Michael just took it, panting and begging with his eyes to let him come, let him, just once please. But Jarvis just groaned, spilling into him and down his thighs when he pulled out. “Such a messy little maid... Might not ask them to send you back... Useless unless you're on my cock. Let's test and see if you're more proficient in that skill set since your cleaning is obviously lacking, shall we?”

Michael whined when his face was pressed to the floor as Jarvis mounted him again, drooling and moaning, trying to get out “Please” but the bit kept garbling it and Jarvis' loud grunting and come into him again, leaving him limp and used when he just fell over and whimpered.

“Color sir?”

Michael held up G, whimpering and thrusting his hips as he cage dripped precome, pooling under his disheveled skirt. “In that case, we do need to ensure you're proficient in more than just taking it like a dog...”

Michael stumbled, gasping as his back hit the counter and Jarvis lifted him to spread him over it. “Useless little bit,” Jarvis flicked the cage, making him whimper. “Oh well, I think they're quiet cute on maids.”

Michael just lay limp, staring at Jarvis with begging eyes as he was physically pulled and shoved on and off his cock with every thrust. “Still a few more areas of proficiency we need to check on.”

Michael blinked when his hands were suddenly restrained as Jarvis finished and pulled out. He moaned as his legs were spread, the restraints lifting him until he was standing spread on his shaky legs. He whined in confusion. “Shhh, still need to test you. Have to ensure you properly followed procedure before you came onto shift, after all.”

Michael could feel Jarvis dripping out of him, puddling under his spread legs, he whimpered, “Now, let's see how well you listened.” Michael thrashed when he saw the water bag and enema nozzle. “Now, if you cleaned yourself properly, this will only reveal my come, won't it?”

Michael nodded, eyes wide as he thrashed, “We're in the fucking kitchen,” he tried to say, thrashing harder.

Jarvis was grinning, “Hm,” Michael gave a relieved sigh when Jarvis put the items away, “We can leave that part of the testing for after your shift.”

“Not in the kitchen...” Michael tried to say before falling limp in relief, no more risk of contaminating their clean, well semi clean, kitchen.

“Hm, I guess we have to skip a few positions,” Michael blinked his eyes open at the feel of Jarvis' fingers along his jaw, “Such a pity, I bet you suck cock as well as you take it.”

Michael licked the bit, conveying he would in a heart beat if it was safe for his partner. “Mmmmm.”

Jarvis actually licked his lips, “We'll rectify that next time.”

Michael blinked, grabbing at him when he was suddenly released, “Now, for testing your stamina...”

Michael limply clung as he was set on the bed, “Hm, I suppose I should leave this on.”

Michael whimpered and squirmed when Jarvis patted the cage, thrusting against his hand. “Please!”

“My dear, your job is to be useful. You're more useful frustrated than satisfied. Haven't you figured that out yet?”

Michael whimpered, tapping the bit, sighing in relief when Jarvis took it out, “Fuck, this... all good J, just, please please please let me fucking come before you're done for the night. I- it hurts, it hurts and I keep pouring and...”

Jarvis wiped tears from his eyes, “Do you want the bit back on sir? And does you passing out signal the end of the scene?”

Michael whimpered, “I- I want the bit to stay, I – I don't know, I- I wanna- I need to be milked after this, it just- fuck my testis feel so full, been so close so many times...”

“I assure you, I will care for you, but- does the scene end when you pass out? Or do I need to get your cuffs?”

Michael whimpered, panting, “Cuffs. Cuffs...”

Jarvis kissed him, tender and loving before the bit was shoved back into his mouth and secured as he pulled away to start putting the cuffs on, Michael's hips would not stop twitching when Jarvis started fucking him again. Michael didn't know when Jarvis completed the scene but he woke up clean and feeling like he'd just gotten through the best orgasm of his life when he blinked his eyes open. “Sir, how are you feeling?”

“Like, god, like you just sucked me dry. So sated.”

“Good, sir. I am- I'm sorry I- I forgot a few parts of the protocol existed, usually the request is for a more tame version.”

“J, did you ever prove that I was very good at following orders?”

Jarvis stepped forward, grinning as he climbed into the bed, “Yes, sir. I satisfied that part of the protocol when I took you into the bathroom before I cleaned you up.”

“So, am I welcome back for the next shift?”

“Mmmmm, we can work around your schedule. Let us know when you can work.”

Michael grinned as he kissed him, “Thank you, sir,” he smiled at Jarvis' shudder, “But- I feel I could use more training.”

“Oh, I assure you, we provide on the clock training.”

Michael smiled and looped his legs around Jarvis' waist, “About that... oral restriction... You mention we'll fix that next time?”

“I- how do you feel about choking on cock?”

“Love it. Why do you ask?”

“Because all I need to do is wedge your jaw a little wider and I can shove down your throat and enjoy your choking.”

“J, fuck me, now. Hard, milk me with your cock.”

“I do that, sir and you'll be in pain by the next release.”

“Fuck me, now.”

“As you wish, sir.”

 

 


End file.
